Sonic and Tails, Brother Moments
by writer0824
Summary: A bunch of short little one- shots of Tails and Sonic. Requests are welcomed! Rated T because some requests might have blood and too much violence.
1. Nightmare

Sonic

A/N- Hey, y'all, I know I really haven't asked what you guys want to read about. So, give me requests on Sonic and Tails brother moments if you want. Only Sonic and Tails! That's it! Well, and of course, Eggman for evil plans. Okay, but if I really can't work with your idea, I won't do it, but you can give me another request.

Sonic opens his eyes to see he's in a diamond glass cell. In front of him, Tails was tied and gagged, and Eggman was beside him, stroking the young fox's bangs.

'' Tails! Eggman, leave him alone!'', Sonic growls.

'' No, Sonic, you will pay. You can't break free now. I'm done with having you foil my plans, so what better way to defeat you than taking away your precious little brother.'', Eggman begins. Sonic growls, and sees the fear in Tails' eyes. The look begged Sonic to help him. '' I know he's the last bit of family you have. So, because of you, he's about to take his last breath.''

'' NO!'', Sonic screams, as Eggman pulls out a gun and puts it to Tails' head.

'' Say good-bye, hedgehog.'', Eggman growls, and pulls the trigger.

'' NO!''

Sonic opened his eyes, to find himself in his room. He lets out several breaths.

'' No... Tails... not him.'', Sonic thought his nightmare had come true. He stood up, and ran to Tails; bedroom door. He listens outside, and hears breathing. '' Tails...?'', he opened the door, and saw Tails sleeping peacefully. Sonic silently examines Tails, checking for any thing that could be wrong. He finds Tails completely okay. '' Thank goodness, I thought I was about to lose him. If I lost him... no, I can't even think about that.''

'' Son... ic?'', Tails yawns, and sits up.

'' Sorry, little bro, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just checking on you.'', Sonic says.

'' Why? Another nightmare?'', Tails noticed Sonic had had a lot more nightmares lately. And, all of them have included something horrible to Tails. Sonic nods. Tails sighs. This has been going on long enough. '' Sonic, look, I'm okay. See? I'm okay. Nothing is gonna happen to me.''

'' Tails, Eggman already knows how much you mean to me. He knows you're everything to me. I can't lose you, and he knows it. Without you, there's no me. That's why I've freaked out. What is, one day, he becomes smart enough to use you against me?'', Sonic asks.

'' If you keep saying, what if, you'll lose site of what you're trying to protect.'', Tails says. Sonic sighs, and stares at his little brother.

'' I guess you're right.'', he sighs. Tails hugs Sonic.

'' Aren't I always? It's okay, Sonic.'', Tails says, when he hears Sonic sound like he's ready to cry. '' I'm not hurt. Focus on that, not me getting hurt, okay?''

'' Okay.'', Sonic says, returning the hug. Neither said anything for a moment, until Sonic released Tails. '' Sorry I woke you up, you better get some rest.''

'' Okay, night, big bro. Love you.'', Tails yawns and crawls back in bed, quickly falling asleep.

'' Love you, too, little bro.'', Sonic says, and closes Tails' door.

' Maybe now you won't be so paranoid. Tails' okay.', Sonic thinks. ' And, it's your job to make sure he stays okay. Don't worry, Tails, I'll never let anything happen to you.'

Okay, this is short, but there will be more brother moments. Remember, feel free to give me requests! I'll do my best I can to make your request a good story. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I have a huge schedule. I'll try though, okay?


	2. Going Blind

Sonic

Here's a request from Stitchfan 82. I hope you like it. Remember, still taking requests!

Tails and Sonic stood in the living room, flipping through news channels, to see if Eggman was attacking. Come to find out, he was. Sonic looks at Tails.

'' Okay, we'll head to his base, stop him, then grab a Chili Dog on the way back.'', he says, with a smile. Tails looks at the broadcast.

'' I don't think it'll be that simple, Sonic. I have a bad feeling about this one.'', Tails says.

'' Don't be silly, little bro. It's Eggman we're talking about here. Not much of a threat to me.'', Sonic says. '' I've been fighting him for 7 years! Nothing bad will happen.''

'' Fine, I guess you're right.'', Tails sighs. He trusted Sonic completely, but couldn't shake off the feeling something terrible was going to happen.

'' Let's go.'', Sonic ran off before Tails could say anything.

'' And he leaves me.'', Tails sighs, running after Sonic

When the two arrived at Eggman's base, the place was covered with robots.

'' I'll take the robots, you get to Eggman.'', Tails says. Sonic nods and Tails goes to attack the robots.

' I hope he'll be careful.', Sonic couldn't help but think. He runs in Eggman's base, causing the robots in front off the door to break at the speed. Sonic found Eggman in his security room, watching Tails.

'' That's right, you stupid little fox, keep fighting. For it will be your last!'', Eggman laughs. Sonic lets out a growl at that remark. Eggman hears the growl and turns around. '' Oh, Sonic, would you care to join me watching Tails be defeated.''

'' One, he can take any robot you throw at him. Two, I'm not here to play games. Just bring out your stupid robot!'', Sonic exclaims.

'' Oh, sorry, Sonic, no robot today. Just me and you.'', Sonic didn't notice Eggman bring out a ray gun, that could blind someone.

'' Come on, Egghead, you know you can't take me.'', Sonic laughs. Eggman growls, and shot the ray at Sonic. Since he was distracted laughing, Sonic didn't get the chance to react. He fell to his knees, and blacked out.

'' That will teach you to mock me, Hedgehog. Now that you're blind, no one will stand in my way!'', Eggman begins to laugh. He felt someone kick him in the face, causing him to fall out of his hovercraft, dropping the ray gun. He looks up and sees Tails.

'' What did you do to Sonic?!'', he yells, angry.

'' Oh, hello, Tails. How did you defeat my robots so quickly?''

'' Because you invent stupid robots.'', Tails growls. He takes the ray gun off the ground. '' I'll figure out how to help Sonic. Oh, and you won't be attacking any time soon. Your robots did more damage than I did.''

'' WHAT?!'', Eggman growls, and looks at the camera, to see more than half of his base was destroyed. Tails lifts up Sonic and gets him home.

'' Don't worry, Sonic, I'll get your sight back.'', Tails says. Sonic started to wake up, but panicked when he couldn't see.

'' Tails, who turned out the lights?!'', he yells.

'' Sonic, calm down. Eggman blinded you with a ray gun. Don't worry, I'll manage to fix it. I took the ray gun with me.'', Tails says.

'' But, if I can't see, I can't run. If can't run, I can't protect people.'', Sonic says, panicking even more.

' I can't even protect Tails, who sounds like he's right in front of me!', Sonic thinks.

'' Calm down, I'll work as fast as I can, until then, you need rest.'', Tails says, and guides his brother to his room. '' Just lay down, Sonic. You're in your room.''

'' Okay, Tails, but you have to promise you won't leave this house unless I know. It's too dangerous!", Sonic says.

'' I promise, Sonic, just get some sleep.'', Tails says. Sonic nods, and falls asleep quickly.

' It's all up to me. Maybe I can come up with something to get his sight back.', Tails thinks, and runs down to his work shop.

Hours passed and Tails finally completes his invention. They were a pair of sunglasses that could help Sonic get most of his vision back.

'' These will work until I can come up with an actual cure.'', Tails says. He runs to Sonic's room, and knocks.

'' Come in.'', Sonic calls. Tails opens the door. Sonic laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Of course he couldn't see anything so who knew what he was thinking.

'' Don't worry, Sonic. I've developed these glasses. You see, when you put them on, a chemical inside of them covers your eye. These chemicals activate your vision. It's not completely clear, but it should work until I come up with the cure.'', Tails says.

'' Wow, little bro, remind me to get you a science award.'', Sonic says. Tails laughs, and puts the glasses on Sonic.

The moment the glasses get in front of him, Sonic feels something in his eyes tingle. His vision slowly comes back, and he sees his little brother in front of him.

'' Well? Do they work?'', Tails asks.

'' Yeah, they work!'', Sonic says, high fiving Tails. '' Way to go, bro.''

'' Thanks.'', Tails says. '' I still have to get a full cure, but I think these will make a great substitute until then. Hopefully I can get the cure before Eggman attacks. If those glasses fall off, then who knows what can happen in battle.''

'' It's okay.'', Sonic says, getting up. '' The only thing I'm worried about is looking like a total geek.''

'' Hey!'', Tails says. Sonic hesitates.

'' I mean, um, not that-'', Sonic was cut off.

'' I know what you mean.'', Tails laughs. '' I'll be down in the shop working.''

'' Okay.'', Sonic says. Tails goes to his workshop. Sonic paces around the room.

' Well, at least I can see now, so I don't look like an idiot.', Sonic thinks. ' Why am I so worried? It's Tails here. He'll fix up something.'

Meanwhile in Tails' workshop, Tails wishes it would be that simple.

'' Come on, I don't see how these chemicals aren't going togeth-'', he couldn't finish his sentence before the chemical he held exploded. He fell back, hitting his head. He took his head in pain. '' Good thing these walls are sound proof for a tiny explosion like that.'', he gets up and rubs his head. '' Okay, just one little fail, nothing too big. I can't give up.'', he got back to his desk, and made notes to not use that chemical anymore.

After a week, Tails finally gets something he's sure will work. He could have done a couple of test runs sooner, but he wanted to make sure that he would come up with something that will actually be good for Sonic. He didn't want to take a chance on messing up his sight more than Eggman already did.

'' Sonic! I think I finished it!", Tails yells, running over to Sonic. His older brother turns around, messing with his glasses.

'' Just in time, too, I hate these stupid glasses. Hey, Tails, next time we battle Eggman, remind me to do extra damage.'', Sonic says, causing Tails to laugh. Tails brings out some eye drops.

'' Okay, just take these eye drops, and we'll see what happens.'', Tails smiles. Sonic nods, and takes off his glasses, taking a moment to get use to the darkness.

'' I'm going to need some help here, Tails.'', Sonic says.

'' Don't worry, just hold still.'', Tails says, Sonic nods, and Tails puts the eye drops in Sonic's eyes. He puts them down, and helps his brother to the couch. '' Okay, it might take a minute to affect, so you should sit down, maybe take a nap.''

'' Will do.'', Sonic yawns, and quickly falls back asleep.

'' Night, Sonic.'', Tails lets out a yawn. '' I better do the same. If Sonic found out how long it's been since I've slept, he'll ground me from the shop.''

Sonic opens his eyes, expecting everything dark, but he can see. He jumps up and smiles.

'' Sonic the hedgehog is back!'', he smiles. He hears soft snoring from Tails' room. '' And, I have the best little bro. Better let him sleep. Hm, maybe a Chili Dog feast is in order.'', Sonic smiles.

After two hours of more sleep, Tails finally wakes up. He gets out of bed, and the smell of Chili Dogs comes.

'' Sonic must be awake.'', Tails thinks out loud. He runs downstairs, and Sonic greets him.

'' Hey, little bro.'', Sonic smiles, laying the last thing of Chili Dogs down. '' I thought you deserved a Chili Dog feast for helping me back there.''

'' I'd do it anytime I can, Sonic.'', Tails says, Sonic hugs him.

'' Why do you think I have the best little brother ever?'', Sonic smiles.

'' Simple, because I have the best big brother ever.'', Tails hugs him back. The two brothers begin to eat Chili Dogs, knowing that everything is finally back to normal. Sonic was grateful to have a brother like Tails there for him. Because, no matter what, Tails was there for him.


	3. Nightmare Coming True

Sonic

Here's for KaylaMichael. I'm just going to let you know, before this, I haven't really put much thought into my version of how Sonic and Tails meets. I'll fill in both of your requests, but in two chapters. This one is Sonic's nightmare coming true like you asked. Oh, and for any other requests, I forgot to say, I'll make near death experiences, but not actual death. Sorry for not mentioning that first. Oh, and if you want, you can give me a certain age. Tails didn't start fighting Eggman until he was 5, so we can have ones where it's before Tails ever fights Eggman. Anyway, now that I'm done with all that, here's the request.

Sonic and Tails were battling Eggman, and all of his robots.

' That's right, Fox, fall right into my trap.', Eggman thinks, as Tails continued to battle, but was then surrounded by many robots. ' I'm curious on how Sonic would act if something were to happen to his precious little brother.'

'' I'm not going to give up, Eggman. If you think you can use me to get to Sonic, you're wrong.'', Tails growls, but remembers Sonic's nightmare. If Eggman were to trap Tails, Sonic would do anything to save him.

Meanwhile Sonic was having better luck than Tails. He took down any robot that came near him.

' This is it? Man, this sucks.', Sonic thinks. ' I wonder how my bro is handling things.', Sonic smiled, knowing Tails was okay, but turn to see his nightmare came true. The reason he didn't have many robots, is because most of them were going to attack Tails. Sonic watched in horror as Tails' arms were chained and the biggest robot went to smash Tails. Sonic ran to save his brother, and attacked the robot that was about to smash him, causing it to explode into pieces.

Sonic continued to fight, and Tails couldn't believe how his brother was acting. Sonic fought so... aggressively.

' I'm not letting that nightmare happen. I just can't.', Sonic thought. As soon as all the robots were gone, Sonic ran over to Tails.

'' Are you okay?'', he asks.

'' Yeah, big bro...'', Tails just couldn't believe how aggressive Sonic was.

'' I'm sorry you had to see that. I was just afraid that it actually happened.'', Tails knew exactly what Sonic meant. He was scared of the nightmare.

'' But, you didn't let it happen.'', Tails says.

'' It could have. At least you're okay. That's all that matters.'', Sonic says. Tails hugs Sonic.

'' Thanks for saving me. I know it scared you, but I'm okay.'', Tails says.

'' I know, and, Tails?'', Sonic asks, and Tails looks up at him. Sonic's grip on Tails got a bit tighter. '' You will never be able to know how grateful I am that you're okay. When I saw you being surrounded, I got terrified. I thought I was going to lose you.''

'' But, you didn't. Isn't that all that matters?'', Tails asks.

'' Yeah, I guess, but just remember, I won't let anything hurt you.'', Sonic says.

'' Okay, thanks, big bro. I'm glad I can count on you to help me.'', Tails says.

'' And, you always will be able to. Just remember that.'', Sonic says. Tails smiles at his big brother. He knew, if he was ever in any type of danger, Sonic would save him. There was no doubt in his mind.

Okay, what did y'all think? Sorry it took me so long. I just got home from my grandparent's house. Still, feel free to request.


	4. The Meeting of Brothers

Sonic

Okay, here's Sonic and Tails meeting. A special thanks to Tailsskywalker1977 for giving me details on this to make this better for me to write. So, this is for Tailsskywalker1977 and KaylaMichael. Enjoy

Miles '' Tails'' Prower just wished the pain would end.

' They may always hurt me, but they won't stop me from inventing.', Tails thought, as he finished his latest invention. It was designed to be a storage... in a small box. ' Man, I wish I had someone to show this to.'

'' Hey, look, it's the freak of nature!'', he hears someone yell. He shivers in fear, and turns around, and sees the three main bullies. One was a bear, named Jerry. The second one, was a bat, named Kevin. And, the last one, the leader, was a wolf, named Johnny. In Jerry's hands, was a bat. Kevin had a switch blade.

'' Please, guys, don't do this.'', Tails pleads. Johnny smirks and lifts up Tails, by his throat.

'' Why are you still inventing? No one is gonna listen to a freak like you. Looks like we're going to have to teach you another lesson.'', he laughs. They laugh as Jerry smashed the small box, beating it with his bat.

'' Please, stop!'', Tails yells.

'' I didn't give you permission to speak, you little freak!'', Johnny snaps, throwing Tails down, and kicking him in the stomach. The poor fox fell down, and the pain sunk in. Jerry laughs, and hits Tails dead in the face with the bat. Kevin sliced Tails in the arm with the switch blade. After an hour of the pure torture, the three left Tails to die.

But, Tails wasn't dead. He could still get up. He forced himself up, and ran off, before they learned he wasn't dead.

He ran for a few minutes, but then started walking. He let out a small sigh.

'' Why do I have to be the freak? I... I hate my life. I just-'', before the fox could say anything else, he stopped. A blue hedgehog speeded by. The stranger stopped for a moment looked around, and started running again, fast. '' Man, that guy looks cool!''

Tails followed the stranger, but found his air plane. He looks at it, and got an idea.

'' If I fix this up, maybe he'll be my friend.'', Tails smiled. He ran up to the plane, and examined it. '' This thing is fast, but I could make it so much faster.'', with that, he modified the engine. He remembered the blue stranger. '' Maybe a blue shade would look nice on it.'', with that, he painted it blue. He drew on a hedgehog on the sides, and put Sonic on the right.

'' Well, what do you think you're doing?'', Tails jumped in hearing the voice and fell back. He got up, and saw the blue hedgehog standing over him. '' Didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?''

'' Please, I just wanted to fix up your air plane, please, don't hurt me!'', Tails screams, in total fear.

'' Hey, I actually like what you did to the plane. It's awesome. And, I would never hurt you. I have no reason to.'', the hedgehog says, reaching out to help him. Tails looks at him, but curls up in fear. '' Who cut up your back!?''

'' The bullies... I just want the pain to end.'', Tails cries. The hedgehog lifts him up, gently, watching out for his cuts, so he didn't hurt them.

'' What bullies? Why would anyone want to hurt you this badly?'', the hedgehog asks.

'' I'm a freak of nature. That's why! I have two tails.'', Tails says, turning around to show the stranger. Then, he turned back around. '' Let's just get this beating over with.''

'' I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I want to help you.'', the hedgehog says.

'' Really?'', Tails asks, looking up at the stranger.

'' Yes, of course. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Who are you?'', Sonic asks.

'' I'm Miles, but everyone calls me Tails.'', Tails answers.

'' Okay, Tails, if someone did this to you, it's not safe for you to be here.'', Sonic says. He looks around. '' I-''

'' I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU!'', Johnny screams, as him and his group some back. Kevin brought out the switch blade.

'' Looks like we're going to have to finish you off.'', he growls. Tails shakes in fear, and Sonic stops them, standing in front of Tails.

'' Why would you do this to a child?!'', he yells.

'' He's a freak of nature. He doesn't need to be on this planet. Now, get out-of-the-way, or we'll give you a beating, too.'', Johnny warns. Sonic smirks and crosses his arms.

'' Tails is no freak. And, you jerks have nerve to hurt such an innocent kid. If you don't get out of here right now, I'll make you pay.'', Sonic says. Tails stood there, stunned. No one has ever stood up for him before.

'' Looks like we'll have to make you move.'', Johnny growls.

'' Tails, get back!'', Sonic yells. Tails does so, but watches. Kevin went to stab Sonic, but failed. Sonic easily dodged the blade, tripped Kevin, and kicked him in the stomach. Then, Jerry went to hit Sonic with a bat, and Sonic simply took the bat, and hit Jerry with it, causing him to fall beside Kevin. '' Only-''

'' Sonic, help!'', Sonic turns to see Johnny about to hurt Tails again, but Sonic runs over there, shocking Johnny because of his speed. He punched Johnny dead in the face, and threw him by his friends. The three get up, bruises all over them. Sonic was standing over him.

'' You better apologize to my friend right now.'', Sonic snaps. The three look at each other, and decide to do so, not wanting Sonic to hurt them anymore. They walk over and hug Tails.

'' We're so sorry we hurt you like we did, Tails.'', they all apologized, and then ran off. Sonic smiles and walks over calmly to Tails. He examines all of his cuts and bruises.

'' Like I said before, it's not safe for you here because I'm not staying here. Would you like to come home with me?'', Sonic asks. Tails looks up.

'' Are you serious?'', Tails asks. Sonic nods.

'' Well, you're my friend now. I don't like seeing my friends get hurt.'', he says. Tails smiles.

'' Thank you so much!'', he smiles.

'' Any time. I've always wanted a little brother. You know, someone to protect. Someone that would always be there.'', Sonic says. Tails sighs.

'' I've always wanted a big brother because I've heard big brothers don't let anything happen to you. That they care.'', Tails sighs.

'' Well, you have a big brother now... if you want.'', Sonic says.

'' Of course.'', Tails smiles happily and hugs his new big brother. Sonic smiles and hugs Tails, happy he has a little brother.

'' Come on, you need those cuts fixed up, and you look hungry.'', Sonic noticed Tails looks like he hadn't eaten in days.

'' I am. I don't really eat much.'', Tails admits.

'' Well, now that you're my little brother, it's my job to take care of you. And, that means making sure you have food.'', Sonic says. '' I can't believe anyone would ever hurt someone like you. You're just a kid.''

'' I'm not only a kid, I'm also a freak.'', Tails says.

'' It's cool to me. Don't ever think you're a freak.'', Sonic says. Tails smiles, knowing he could trust Sonic. And, from that day on, something changed Sonic and Tails. Something that created an unbreakable bond. That's how the brotherly bond began.

So, what do y'all think? Still taking requests!


	5. Being The Big Brother

Sonic

Here's for Sonicfan1990. Still taking requests, but enjoy. Oh, and KaylaMicael, I know the story went by fast because I was rushing to finish it so I could do the other story. My apologizes.

Tails and Sonic snuck into Eggman's lab.

'' What now, Sonic?'', Tails whispers.

'' We keep searching until we find Egghead's latest invention.'', Sonic answers.

'' How do you-'', Tails couldn't finish before being blasted in the back with a laser. He fell back, and Sonic hurried and caught him.

'' Are you alright?!'', he picked Tails up in his arms.

'' Y-yeah.'', Tails got up from Sonic and smiled reassuringly at his brother.

'' Don't ever do that to me again.'', Sonic says. Eggman appears.

'' Oh, I knew I saw an intruder, but not two. I suppose you're wondering about my latest invention, huh?'', Eggman asks, bring out a ray gun. '' This temporarily turns someone Sonic's age into a baby. However, if you're as young as Tails here, you'll be wiped from existence. And, since you won't exist, you won't come back! Ha!'', with that, Eggman pulls the trigger at Tails. Tails was so stunned about what he said, he couldn't move. He tried, but failed. Sonic knew this, and pushed Tails out of the way, taking the blast.

'' SONIC!'', Tails yells, regaining his ability to move.

'' AH!'', Sonic yells, falling to his knees, and began to feel something inside him change. He blacked out.

' Why did he take the shot for me? I took one for him and Knuckles before (**For anyone who really wants to know about that, check out my story, '' Taking The Shot'')**, but I didn't think they'd really take the shot for me.', Tails thinks. He runs over to Sonic, and backs up a bit. His older brother, was now a 4 month old baby.

'' Sonic, what did Eggman do to you?'', Tails asks, lifting up the infant. Sonic smiled at Tails, and gave him a look. The look said ' Looks like you're the big brother now.' Tails looks around Eggman's base, and decides he needs to get his older brother, who looks like he's currently Tails' little brother, out of here. He runs off, with Sonic still in his arms. Eggman was left in shock.

'' Sonic actually took that shot for Tails. Maybe, when he's back to normal, I can use the little freak against him. I just wonder how much he truly cares for the pathetic freak.'', he says, and gets an idea.

Meanwhile Tails got Sonic home. He sits Sonic on the couch.

'' Okay, this is going to be simple, right? I mean, it's only temporary. Maybe only a couple of days. If I can handle the Tornado, I think I can handle being a big brother. Sonic does it just fine.'', Tails says. Sonic looks at him and giggles. He gets up from the couch, but nearly falls. Tails hurries up and catches him. However, the moment Tails lays Sonic on the ground, Sonic darted off around the house. Tails tried to keep up with him, but for such a little baby, Sonic was fast. '' Okay, he's still fast... maybe this will be harder than I thought. Still, only a little challenge.'', he heard Sonic break something. He turned around and saw Sonic standing by a broken glass. Tails quickly ran over to him, and picked him up. '' Maybe...''

The day was very hard for Tails. He had to figure out what Sonic would eat since he was far too young to eat Chili Dogs.

'' Okay, we'll have to pick up some baby food.'', Tails says, and picks up Sonic. The two go to the store, and Tails examines the baby food. He looks at all the flavors, but smiles at a certain one. '' Chili Dog flavor baby food. Perfect!'', with that, he takes a few of them, deciding if he really needed to, he would get more. He looks at Sonic, and picked him up, before he broke anything. He paid for the baby food, and him and Sonic left.

When they got to their house, Tails tries to get Sonic to eat.

'' Come on, Sonic, it's your favorite. Chili Dog.'', Tails says, trying to get Sonic to eat, only to get the baby food thrown at him. Tails wipes it off his face and sighs. '' Man, I'll be happy when you're back to normal, bro.'', he lifts Sonic up again, and Sonic lets out a yawn. '' Maybe it's bedtime for you.''

He walked upstairs, and went in his room.

'' I don't want you by yourself, so you'll sleep with me tonight.'', Tails says. Sonic looks at him, and starts to fall asleep. Tails smiles. '' I don't know how you do it, Sonic. I didn't know being a big brother was so hard. You make it look so easy.'', with that, they both fell asleep.

Tails wakes up, and sees Sonic went from a 4 month old baby to a 2-year-old kid.

'' Wow, Sonic, you should be back to normal any day now.'', Tails smiles. Sonic looks at him, and sighs.

'' Yeah, at least I can talk now.'', Sonic sighs. Tails realizes Sonic was Tails' age when the two brothers met. He smiles, remembering how Sonic really saved him. '' So, about the baby food yesterday... sorry.''

'' You remember that? I thought you weren't suppose to remember things like that.'', Tails says. '' At that age anyway.'', Sonic simply shrugs.

'' I'd love to know myself, but I have running to catch up on. Later.'', with that, Sonic runs off.

'' No, Sonic, if people see you, who knows what will happen!'', Tails tries to catch Sonic, but the young hedgehog had far more energy than him, and ran out the door. Tails sighs. '' Looks like I have to be the big brother.'', he runs to catch up with Sonic. '' Is he even faster?!''

'' Hey, Tails, what to ya so long?'', Sonic asks, once Tails finally reaches him, in the middle of the forest.

'' I told you not to run off, Sonic. If people see you like this, who knows what could happen.'', Tails says.

'' Calm down, I'm fine.'', Sonic says. '' I guess I'm not quite use to being the little brother. How is it being the big brother for a change?''

'' You make it look so easy. But, it's hard. I-'', Tails goes.

'' Keep worrying every time you think something's gonna happen to me?'', Sonic finishes. Tails nods. '' Yeah, that's exactly how I feel with you.''

'' But how do you deal with it?'', Tails asks. '' I can't be a big brother, Sonic! I don't even know how you do it!''

Sonic began to return to his age. The glow was so intense that Tails had to shield his eyes. Once he felt the light fade, he opened his eyes, to see his big brother standing over him.

'' Because, I know you're okay. That's what I focus on. As for that, I think you made a pretty good big brother. But, how about we leave that job to me?'', Sonic asks. Tails jumps on Sonic, hugging him. '' I prefer to be the big brother, if you don't mind.''

'' Believe me, I don't.'', Tails says. Sonic hugs his brother.

'' Thanks for everything, kid. I owe you.'', Sonic says. '' Now, how about we go give Egghead a beating he won't forget.''

'' Sounds perfect to me, Sonic.'', Tails stops for a moment. '' Wait, according to my calculations... you should have been back to normal in a week, what happened?''

'' I felt you needed me.'', Sonic answers, and runs off.

'' And, he leaves me again.'', Tails sighs. He smiles. '' That's the big brother I know.''

Sonic was grateful for all Tails had done for him. Though, he likes being the big brother. And, it seemed to him Tails prefered being the little brother.

So? I'll have the next one up ASAP. But, I'll more than likely being studying my brains out. I have an ECA coming up. I have Finals... all that. So, yeah, I'm going to be busy. But, I'll write as much as I possibly can.


	6. Arguments, Running Away, and Kidnapped

Sonic

Here's for X the hedgehog. Enjoy. Oh, and Jason, I would love to have your little brother read my stories, however, it all depends on the request. So, how about you give me his request, and I'll make it on a separate story. I hope that will help, because I have a little brother, too. I wouldn't want him to read violence either, so I'll be happy to make another brother moment for him. I'll get to work on it ASAP, just give me the request. But, if you don't want your little brother to read so much violence, don't let him read this one. The next one I'll update on this one isn't going to be violent, but this is.

It's been two months since Sonic had adopted Tails. Each and every day, the brothers grow closer and closer.

'' Okay, little bro, I'm out.'', Sonic says, heading out the door. Tails looks up at him.

'' Why can't I go with you to Eggman's base?'', Tails asks.

'' Because, it's not safe for you. Eggman thinks I have no family left, and I'd like to keep it that way. As far as he knows, he has no one to use against me.'', Sonic answers, and kneels down to Tails' height. '' I know you want to come with me, but I can't lose you.''

'' Okay.'', Tails sighs. Sonic smiles, and walks out. '' Maybe, if I just sneak in and watch, Eggman won't see me. Then, before Sonic ever knows, I'll come back home.'', with that, he follows Sonic to Eggman's base. He hid behind a huge rock, and watched.

'' Come on, Eggman, I don't have all day!'', Sonic yells, looking at his wrist, pretending there was a watch, and taps his foot.

'' Okay, Sonic, prepare to meet your doom!'', Eggman laughs. Suddenly, the earth shook, Tails hid behind the rock, wondering what was about to happen.

'' Yawn!'', Sonic laughs. Eggman presses a red button, and about 400 robots appear. '' Oh, finally, something I can have fun with.''

Sonic went into battle. He was very good. Every robot that crossed his path was immediately smashed. After the first 60 robots, Tails decided to leave, knowing Sonic would surely punish him for being here. Before he could, a giant robot stood in his path. He slowly backs up, fear overwhelming him.

' I can't yell for Sonic...', Tails thought. The robot lifts him up, and slowly begins to crush him.

'' Okay, I got 399, where's the last-'', Sonic turns around to see the biggest robot of all, was crushing Tails. '' No...'', anger over comes Sonic, and he runs over there, using a spin dash to destroy the robot. Tails falls down, but lands on his feet.

'' Well, well, well, who do we have here?'', Eggman asks, appearing over his hovercraft.

'' I'm a Sonic fan... I came to watch him fight. He doesn't even know me.'', Tails says, before Sonic could say anything. He couldn't let Eggman know who he was.

'' Well, weren't you ever told by your parents, no one ever comes out alive here?!'', Eggman yells. Sonic slightly flinched at those words, thinking of how Tails' parents aren't there, and how he could have been killed. Thank goodness Eggman didn't notice.

'' Leave him alone, Eggman. He'll be leaving with me and I'll take him to his house.'', Sonic says, and takes Tails' arm, and runs off with him.

'' Hmm, there's something this hedgehog isn't confessing, could he know that kid?'', Eggman wonders, but flies away.

Sonic and Tails' arrive home.

'' Are you crazy?! You could have been killed!'', Sonic starts to yell.

'' I know, Sonic.'', Tails whispers.

'' No, obviously you don't! I told you Eggman doesn't know about you, and I'd like to keep it that way!'', Sonic lowers his voice a bit, but not quite. '' I could have lost you today, Tails. Do you get how much that scared me?''

'' Sonic, I'm sorry.'', Tails sighs.

'' Just, go to your room, you're grounded for the rest of the day for not listening to me.'', Sonic points upstairs, and Tails goes to his room. Once the door shut, Sonic sat on the couch. '' I could have lost him today... I was so close. I never want to experience that again.''

Tails lies on his bed, and sighs.

'' I didn't realize Sonic was so concerned about my safety. Maybe, if I wasn't around, he won't have to worry about Eggman finding me and using me against him.'', with that Tails got back up, went to his desk. He wrote a letter.

Sonic,

I just wanted to say thanks for all these great memories. I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be. I disobeyed you and could have been killed. Now, please, don't blame yourself for what I'm about to say. I decided to leave. That way, you won't have to worry about Eggman using me against you. Thanks for everything. More importantly, thanks for being my big brother. I love you.

Tails

Tears slowly came from Tails' eyes, as he climbed out the window. He looked at the house one more time.

'' Good bye, big bro.'', with that, he flew away. He continued to fly until he reached the forest. He laid near a rock. '' I miss him already... but this is what's best for him.''

'' Hey, Tails.'', Tails jumps in fear hearing the voice. Above him, was Johnny. '' I have a little update... your little friend really effected my boys. They left. Me, however, not so much. You only made me angrier. Now, you're going to pay.''

'' Please, don't hurt me.'', Tails says, only to be jerked up by Johnny.

'' You're not going anywhere.'', Tails knew that he couldn't fight Johnny. He wished he hadn't left Sonic. He wishes Sonic was at least here to help him.

Sonic opens his eyes, and realized he must have fell asleep.

'' Man, I should talk to Tails. He's been punished long enough, but I still need to talk to him.'', he says, and runs into Tails' room. He learns Tails wasn't there.

'' Don't tell me Eggman found out...'', Sonic whispers. He sees a piece of paper, and reads. '' This is all my fault. I have to find him, before my worst nightmare comes true.'', he ran to find his little brother.

Meanwhile, Tails wished it would end. He was tied and gagged, and blood and sweat flow down himself. Johnny waited for Sonic, even though Tails said Sonic wasn't coming.

'' Hey, Tails, looks like your friend's coming. I see the blue blur.'', Tails looks up, and Sonic stood a couple of feet away.

'' LET MY LITTLE BROTHER GO, OR I SWEAR, IT WON'T BE AN OPEN CASKET!'', Sonic yells. Johnny lifted Tails up, and put a blade his throat.

'' Stay back, hedgehog, or you'll never get him back.'', Johnny warns. Sonic puts his hand up, and sighs.

'' Okay! Okay, you got me! Just don't hurt him!'', even though Sonic would never admit it to Johnny, he was terrified. He blames himself for all of this because if it wasn't for him, Tails would of never ran away.

'' That's what I thought, but, I guess I should fill you in. My old crew left because of what you did to them. So, you took my friends, I take yours!'', Johnny growls, and cuts Tails in the chest. Sonic became angry.

' They hurt Tails... NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE BROTHER!', Sonic thinks, and runs over and punches Johnny dead in the face. Once Johnny fell to the ground, Sonic hovered over him.

'' How dare you hurt him?'', his words were like venom. He stops, when he hears a soft whimper. He turns around, and sees why Tails didn't talk to him. He had a gag on. '' Tails, little bro, I'm so sorry.'', he removed his gag, but before Tails could say a word, Sonic hugs him. '' I never meant for you to get hurt. I was just scared. I don't know what I would do without you. I didn't want you to run away. I was only worried about your safety.'', that's when he noticed the gash on Tails' chest was causing him to lose too much blood.

'' I'm the one who needs to be sorry. But... goodbye, big brother...'', Tails began to close his eyes.

'' NO! Tails... please, please, keep your eyes open! PLEASE!'', Sonic yells, tears running down his cheeks. It was too late, though, Tails closes his eyes. Sonic ran him to the hospital. '' MY LITTLE BROTHER IS DYING! PLEASE, HELP!'', were his first words when he got into the hospital. Two nurses took Tails from Sonic, and ran into the surgery room. Sonic fell to his knees, and began to cry. '' I'm so sorry... Tails... please, please... don't leave me...''

Hours Later

Sonic felt as he couldn't breathe. A doctor walks in.

'' Sonic?'', he asks. Sonic jumps out of the seat, and wipes his eyes.

'' Well?'', Sonic asks.

'' He died a few times on the operation table. But, I'll give it to the kid, he's a fighter. He's still alive.'', the doctor says.

'' Exactly how many times did he die on the operation table?'', Sonic let the guilt sink in him deeper and deeper.

'' 8 to be exact.'', the doctor sighs. Suddenly, a nurse came in, with Tails, who was in a wheelchair.

'' Big bro?'', Tails' voice was weak, and fragile. Sonic ran over to him.

'' Tails, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen! I thought... I thought I was going to lose you!'', Sonic exclaims, hugging the injured fox. Tails returns the hug, but comforts his crying brother.

'' It's alright, Sonic. I'm okay.'', Tails insists. Sonic wipes his eyes, and releases Tails.

'' Please, never put me through this again.'', Sonic pleads.

'' I never will.'', Tails says. Sonic smiles, thanking God that he still had his little brother.

' I could of lost him, again. That's too much.', Sonic thinks.

'' Come on, little bro, let's get you home.'', Sonic smiles. Sonic pushes Tails out the hospital, neither of them seeing Eggman standing there.

' So, Sonic does know the little fox. And, he called him his ' little brother.' This could be used to my advantage.', Eggman thinks.

Well? What did y'all think? Feel free to request, but I think I'm going to put my brother moments on here every once in awhile. I have a lot of ideas. Remember, Jason, I plan on making a different story for your brother.


	7. Tails' Lightsaber Gift

Sonic

Here's for TailsSkywalker1977. I hope you enjoy. I'll finish the other requests, but this one was in so much detail, that it was the easiest to write. I'll have the others up soon! Oh, and I worked really hard on this because my writing teacher will probably be reading this. Feel free to give me requests, and I'll do my best on them. Review, too.

Tails works in the workshop for a few hours. He had just watched Return of The Jedi, and thought the Lightsaber on there was cool. Since Sonic had done so much for him, he decided to make Sonic one.

'' I hope he likes it. I love when Sonic is happy because of my inventions. This one is going to be one to remember.'', Tails smiles. After countless hours of work, he finished what he saw as his best invention yet. It was a blue Lightsaber, and when Tails went to test it, he accidentally sliced his desk in half. '' Maybe I should tell Sonic to be careful with this.'', he put the blade away, and ran upstairs to find his older brother. '' Wait, he's on a date with Amy. After so long, those two finally got together.''

He walks out the door, still carrying the Lightsaber in his hands. He heard a ruffling in the bush near him.

'' Maybe it's a robot that Eggman sent to capture me... again.'', Tails shakes his head. He goes to the bush, but something jumps on him and tackles him to the ground. He looks up and sees Johnny. '' I thought Sonic knocked some sense into you!'', Tails flips Johnny over, causing him to be free.

'' I'm going to kill you now you little freak!'', Johnny growls. Tails looks annoyed.

' I'm tired of this!', Tails thinks.

'' Either get out of my way, or you'll be sorry.'', Tails warns.

'' No, not this time! No one here's to save you! You're dead!'', Johnny growls. Tails brings out the Lightsaber, it's glowing became intense, and the hum was so loud he was sure it was heard a mile away. '' Oh, the freak has a toy! That stupid blue toy won't save you now. I wonder how Sonic will react when he comes home and finds his oh so precious little brother dead.''

'' I won't die.'', Tails snaps.

Sonic held Amy's hand as they walked home from their date.

'' That was amazing, Sonic. Thank you so much.'', Amy smiles. Sonic couldn't take his eyes off her. After all this time, he didn't want to hurt her, and now, he's not afraid to tell her how he feels.

'' You're welcome, Amy. I'm glad we went on a date.'', Sonic says. She wraps her arms around his neck, and hugs him. She opens her eyes, still hugging Sonic, and is completely shocked.

'' S-Sonic?'', she asks. Sonic releases her, and turns around only to see Johnny holding a knife near Tails, and Tails holding what looked like a blue Lightsaber.

'' Stay here. This might get ugly.'', Sonic growls, and runs over to Tails. He goes right beside his brother. '' Tails, I've about had it with this stupid idiot. You get back. I'll handle this.''

'' No, Sonic, I've already got this, see?'', Tails shows him the Lightsaber. '' Get back before you get hurt.'', Sonic looks at the Lightsaber, then back at Tails. He nods, and backs up, but was still ready to get there if Tails got into a tight spot.

'' Oh, you don't want your big brother to help you? You're going to regret that. Now, it's time for you to pay! Sonic, get ready to have your world crashing down!'', Johnny yells. Sonic then realized Johnny was trying to get to him, and Tails was just the key.

' Please, Tails, be careful.', Sonic thinks.

'' Come on, you big jerk! What are you waiting for!?'', Tails shouts, holding his Lightsaber in battle position.

'' Time for you to die, you little no good freak.'', Johnny snaps. With that, the battle starts. Johnny cut Tails' arm, but Tails didn't stop. Instead, he raised the Lightsaber, and cut Johnny's blade in half. Johnny couldn't believe this. He had never seen a blade that strong before. In shock, he falls back, and Tails comes over to him, holding the blade to Johnny's throat. Johnny has tears of absolute fear running down his cheeks. '' Take it easy, Man, please!''

'' Get lost, and never come back, or I'll slice you up worse than what you did to me.'', Tails was over this bully. He was ending it.

'' O-okay! I'm sorry!'', Johnny gets up, and runs away, and this time, he knows not to come back. Sonic walks up, and puts his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

'' Way to go, Tails. You stood up to your life long bully, and made sure he wasn't coming back. I'm proud of you.'', Sonic says.

'' Thanks, Sonic, that means a lot to me.'', Tails smiles. Amy runs up to them, and hugs Tails.

'' Never scare me like that, Tails! By the way, where did you get that cool sword?'', she asks. Tails sighs.

'' Well, I made it. It's not for me, it's for Sonic.'', he hands the Lightsaber to Sonic. '' I knew you liked the Return of The Jedi, so I made you your own Lightsaber from the movie.''

'' Tails, this is awesome.'', Sonic says. He carefully takes the Lightsaber, and backs up from the two friends, and swings it around.

'' Careful, Sonic, it cuts through things easily!'', Tails warns. Sonic stops. He put the blade away and hugged his brother.

'' This is the best gift ever, Tails, thank you so much!'', Sonic smiles. Tails hugs his brother back.

'' Well, I have to go make my dinner. I'll catch you guys later.'', Amy waves good bye, and walks off. Sonic and Tails smile at each other. Tails goes to make a comment, but Sonic cuts him off.

'' Not one word. Come on, I'm craving Chili Dogs.'', Sonic smiles.

'' Okay, Chili Dogs sound amazing right now.'', Tails says. The two brothers walk home, glad about today's events.

Well? Liked it? Hated it? Review and Request!


End file.
